


Teen Fortress

by Badass_Space_Fish



Series: Teen Fortress [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Blu2 is made up of sons, Brotherly Love, Child Soldiers, Children, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuz they're gross, Daughters, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fem team based off the fem designs drawn by Mikani on Tumblr and DeviantArt, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gore, Humor, Idiots in Love, Im also not a nazi, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mann vs. Machine, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Red2 is made up of daughters, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sons, Team, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding, Teenagers, True Love, War, also confirmed polygamy, also hints of polygamy, also i don't really understand the rating system here lmao, and also, and he also wants to be like his grandpa, blu team is fem, but doesn't really go into detail, gerard way - Freeform, he's a lot like Kylo Ren except I made that specific oc looooooong before Kylo was a thing, heavy's child is literally named sasha, hints of Heavy/Medic, his wife named her lmao, mentions of teenage love making, none of it's actually confirmed tho lmao, one of my characters is literally hitler's grandkid, original school, original teams - Freeform, rimu, rixon international military university, shes also obsessed with mcr, tf2, the merc's kids, this is about the merc's children, time period is mix of mid to late seventies the eighties and present day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Space_Fish/pseuds/Badass_Space_Fish
Summary: "Even today we raise our hand against our brother... We have perfected our weapons, our conscience has fallen asleep, and we have sharpened our ideas to justify ourselves as if it were normal we continue to sow destruction, pain, death. Violence and war lead only to death." -Pope FrancisTen girls and ten boys are sent to the middle of the desert to fight side by side with their families.Before this, they had been through a school system called the Rixon International Military University, or RIMU for short.Other then that, their lives were normal, other than the fact that they all had a parent who works as a mercenary for a gravel company.However, they're normal, or at least mostly normal lives were about to come to an end when they are sent to New Mexico to fight in a war with no purpose other than for green paper.At first, this war is completely normal. Or so they thought.But little do they realize that there is more to everything that they could have ever thought.It's only when each and every one of them realizes that there is no turning back from the fate they had willfully chosen when everything starts to crumble to the ground.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am the same person who writes this story on Wattpad, so this is not stolen. This also isn't the very original. If you're interested in the original and/or this same exact work on Wattpad, then you can find me under the same username on there.  
> That's all I've got to say, so without any further adieu, I hope you all enjoy my story :)

**-RIMU Germany, Berlin-**

"Mr. Rixon, can you please describe the teams that you have personally devised?" A woman asked, tapping her pen rhythmically against the table she was sitting at.

The man who sat on the other side of the table watched the device laying on the table, recording every sound that entered the currently silent room.

"Well, they all have a parent who is a mercenary." He inhaled, but the interviewer spoke first.

"Were they a part of RIMU?" She asked, her British accent continued to show it's strong presence.

"No, but their class set up is the same." He replied, however, whatever his accent was, it's presence was not making much of an appearance, as his every word shown perhaps a hundred different accents.

"Okay, can you please give me more details on the teams?" The woman asked.

Rixon nodded. "Yes, yes of course."

He thought for a moment.

"Well..." He trailed off. "To start off with, the two teams are RED and BLU. Unlike most RIMU teams, the two names actually have a meaning to them, the letters stand for things."

The woman tilted her head all agog. "Go on."

"Red stands for Reliable Excavation Demolition, while BLU is short for Builder's League United." The man who owned RIMU explained, before sipping water from its plastic container. "If it makes things easier, I'll have my secretary print out a copy of the team file."

"Yes, sir, that would be greatly appreciated." The interviewer answered. "But I do have more questions, not about the team, but about topics concerning your school system in general."

"Yes, go on... Miss Price, that is your name, correct?" Rixon leaned back in his chair.

"Yes sir, that is my name." Miss Libby Price replied. "Now, the first topic that I would like to bring to light is about how you have legalized human experimentation here in RIMU Berlin."

"I have," Rixon confirmed.

The interviewer looked up at him. "Why?"  

"For medical purposes. There is no need to worry, as we only do experiments that are safe and humane, and the test subjects sign up voluntarily." Rixon explained.

Price nodded. "And while we're on the topic of RIMU Germany, I would certainly like to bring up that this leg of RIMU has not only the highest Nazi population in Germany but the highest Nazi population in the world. Surveys say that roughly one in every twenty people who attend this school typically start off without that set of beliefs, but the older students influence the younger classes. Have there been any attempts to try and bring an end to it?"

"Of course there have!" Rixon said, almost defensively before relaxing back in his chair and sighing.

"This branch of RIMU was one of the first, established by my father in the late thirties to help train young doctors during the Second World War faster than any university could properly teach people to be doctors." He started.

"However, even after Nazi Germany was no more, by now RIMU had a few schools across the globe and the laws inside the walls were, and still are, different than the laws of the rest of the country. So nothing was done to end the large amounts of Nazism that remained in the school for decades."

"Can you tell me about some of your recent attempts to end it, please?" The interviewer asked, her pen tapped a little faster than previously.

"All I can say is that whenever the board passes something or even speaks about passing something at all, there are out of control riots that do more damage than good," Rixon explained. "However it is illegal to kill or harm anyone for any reason here, so anyone who the Nazis here discriminate against are perfectly safe, however, we still urge people in those specific groups to stay on the down low."

Libby sighed and looked outside of the window, where the Nazi flag was flying high beside the present day German flag and the medic flag. "Can you tell me why the Nazi flag is still flying outside of all of the official buildings? Or were there riots when you tried taking that down?"

"I wouldn't call it rioting, but there were still problems. Besides, there are fewer Nazis in the school here than ever before. We figure that they'll start dying out if we leave things alone." Rixon explained.

"Thank you for explaining that to me sir." Miss Price said as she looked at a clipboard with topics her boss wanted her to bring up in the interview. "Now, onto my next thing. What is the purpose of RIMU, and the point of practically raising small children into teenage fighters?"

"Well, there are a number of reasons, maybe you could be more specific on what you mean by that question?" Rixon lifted an eyebrow.

"Well according to sources, after the Second World War and the Vietnam War, your students started to be sent to the middle of nowhere to fight wars against each other. I'm asking what the point of it is." Miss Price explained to him before resuming with the pen tapping.

"Well, the point is to keep their skills sharp, in case they're needed for military purposes," Rixon said rather simply.

"Then why aren't any of your alumni on deployment in the Middle East?" She asked.

"Because no government wants them. They say they're just children." Rixon said.

"What about the hundreds, no, thousands of people over eighteen? Do they not count?" The pen's tapping sped up, filling the currently silent room with speedy tapping.

"Well apparently no government wants them either," Rixon said. "What's the big deal anyway? All of the alumni who are on the teams or not, get properly paid for whatever they do. Whether it's fighting, hospital work, manufacturing weapons, etc."

Price nodded. "So in short, it's all for money."

"Yes," Rixon answered straightforwardly.

"Your medics, of whom are given doctor's license and are paid the same amount as doctors, are they  _actually_   _qualified to be_  doctors?"

"Of course they are!" Rixon spat, finally reaching his breaking point with what he considered this girl's stupidity. "They may not go to college, or graduate at eighteen, but they're still fully qualified." 

"Ah, now can I ask, why isn't your school system like most school systems?" Libby price asked as she put her clipboard into her bag. "As in, why don't they graduate at eighteen? Why do most of the classes graduate at thirteen or fourteen, and the medics and the engineers graduate at fifteen?" 

"Because the point of RIMU isn't to give them full educations. It's to train kids to be soldiers. If they want to continue with an education and possibly go to college, we have online programs and small schools that will allow them to continue from where they left off with their academic careers." Rixon explained. 

"Thank you, Mr. Rixon," Libby said as she finished packing her things and stood up along with Rixon. 

The two shook hands, but instead of leaving, Libby's kind gaze turned livid. 

"I can tell when a person is lying. People say it's what I'm best at. It's part of why I decided to work in the news field. And I know you were lying through the majority of the interview. Of course, it wasn't all lies. But topics such as the human experimentation and the whole team system. All lies. So tell me the truth." Libby stared at the taller man through narrow eyes.     

He smirked like a serpent. "I have actually. Hardly any of the test subjects are volunteers, and the tests are barely ever humane. And the only reason I have the team system in place is for my entertainment. I like to see pain and suffering. I like violence and war." 

"Y-you can't be serious..." Libby's eyes went wide and her body trembled in the warm room. 

She knew every word he said was true. 

"I-I have to leave..." She started to walk out but once she reached the door, she began to panic as she realized that it was locked. 

"But speaking of human experimentation, I'm sure that you'll make a fine test subject," Rixon said as he pulled a gas mask over his head and motioned to the mirror in the room. 

"P-Please..." Libby got on her knees and put her hands together. "I promise that I won't tell anyone about what you said! PLEASE! LET ME GO!"  

Rixon Just stared down at her, grinning from ear to ear behind the gas mask, watching as invisible gas turned the hysterical girl into a sleeping girl. 

After a few minutes, Rixon pulled the mask off as two medics came in through the double doors.  **"Take this girl to the labs. One of the underground ones specifically. Wipe her mind if you want to. Make sure this girl never sees sunlight ever again."**

"Jawohl." Both of them replied in unison with the same, emotionless expression before following their leader's orders. 

As they did their work, Rixon strolled out of the office and looked out onto his kingdom, a large city within a large city. 

This was only one of many of his universities. 

To him, it was one of the many places where he had complete control. 

 --------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hey! Hilda!"**  A girl called while pushing through crowds of people. 

**"Oh! Katharina! There you are! I've been looking for you!"**  The girl, Hilda, turned around to see her friend.  

**"Hey, Hils!"**  Katharina exclaimed, grinning as the two hugged briefly.  **"How does it feel to finally be graduated, Dr. Ludwig?!"**

**"Oh yes, it feels amazing!"** Hilda nodded while grinning to the girl younger by almost a year.  **"Finally done with those pesky exams!"**

**"I know! I can't wait until I can say the same!"**  Kathrina said, fantasizing about the day she would be like her older friend. 

**"I also just heard that I'll be sent out to my first team in a month! It's out in some part of New Zealand."** Hilda said and her friend bounced on her heels in excitement 

**"Congrats! You're so lucky! Some people never even get put on a team!"**  Kathrina exclaimed before her lips were pulled into a smirk.  **"Are there any boys that you wanna confess to before you have to leave?!"**     

Hilda giggled, her cheeks lighting up into a light pink.  **"Not really... What about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?"**

**"Not really, I've been looking through my options though."** Kathrinawas now blushing alongside her friend.  **"Any suggestions?"**

Hilda looked around and discreetly pointed at a tall brunette boy in the room. **"Him, over there. His name is Till. I think you two would go nicely together. It's just... he's one of _them_."**

Kathrina groaned, rolling her hazel eyes.  **"Of course! It seems like _every_  boy is one of  _them_!" **   

Hilda sighed.  **"I know, it' frustrating. Most of them aren't like _that_  though. They just say they are because a lot of people think it's cool. You'll know once you get to know him. I don't think even Erik is _that_  way. But yet again, I'm probably wrong." **

**"Okay, I'll try talking to him later somehow,"** Kathrina said as her friend received a text message. 

**"Speaking of Erik. I've gotta go."**  Hilda said after quickly gazing at her phone.

Her friend giggled.  **"You _totally_  have a crush on him!"**   

**"Oh, you shut it!"**  Hilda giggled playfully as she walked off, pushing through the crowds of her newly-graduated classmates and their friends.

Eventually after pushing through crowds of people singing along to blaring music and a short elevator ride she reached her final destination, the roof of the skyscraper. 

Hilda walked slowly across the concrete, her footsteps and quiet music were the only sounds filling the cold night air. 

**"What're you doing out here? It's late at night and it's cold."**  Hilda complained before sitting on the roof next to a black-haired boy, overlooking the city of a University, and then the city beyond the high walls.  **"But I will admit, it is _very_  beautiful out here."**

The boy she was sitting next to smirked sightly. **"Just wanted some alone time. I'm actually surprised that no one else is up here. Just me and you."**

**"Well everyone is inside, socializing."**

**"Well, you aren't that social either, Hils."**

**"No shit."** Hilda shuffled closer to him. 

The black haired boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  **"So I heard about the team situation... I really hope we're on the same team and not..."**

**"Me too, Erik. Me too."**  Hilda said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

**"You helped me through so much shit, Hilda. I-I mean, without you, and a bunch of other people. I might not have taken the elevator to get from here to the bottom of this building the fast way."**  Erik sighed, resting his head back. 

**"I know. But I still could've prevented you from adopting a certain belief system you have that I _do not_  approve of."** Hilda sighed. 

**"Well if I didn't look enough like my grandfather, then maybe those dickheads would've left me alone and that certain belief system might not have sounded so nice to me."**

**"Erik! A few bigger kids don't represent whole huge groups of people!"**  

**"Yea, it wasn't only a few big kids who would beat me, throw rocks at me, constantly verbally abuse me, send me death threats and try to light me on fire! It was a lot!"**  Erik defended. 

Hilda sighed.  **"Let's just drop it."**   

**"Yes, please."**  Erik sighed, calming himself.

**"I hope we're on the same team next month. But if we aren't. We'll either get over it or find a way to get around it."**  Hilda said. 

"Ja." Erik nods.  **"And you are going to be in New Mexico with your dad, for the month before we have to go to New Zealand. Right? Because if you are, we could just figure out how to meet in the middle of the territories."**

**"Yea, on the weekends, I can sneak off like I usually do."**

**-Flashback end-**

Hilda sat up, looking around and sighing. 

She was no longer fifteen and no longer newly graduated. 

Now she was sixteen and assigned for being the team leader of a whole new team, in a whole new place.

She stood up, making her way out to the roof of the base after wrapping her body in a silk robe.

Hilda watched the sunrise on a whole new day. 

A day that would change her life forever. 


	2. Chapter One Part One: Meet RED2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RED2 comes together and meets each other while their male parental figures go to a bar and get into an argument of who's daughter is the best fighter

** Teufort, New Mexico **

 

"Okay kiddo, now remember what I told ya. No startin' crap and use ya manners." Scout said to his thirteen-year-old daughter, both of them standing in front of the RED base.

"Yeah, I know! Ya told me a thousand times, Dad!" Christine exclaims in excited annoyance, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Can I just go in?!"

Scout smirked and handed her the suitcase that has been dangling from his hand over to Christine.

"Okay kiddo, in ya go," Scout said, patting his rather young daughter on the back. "If ya need me, ya know who to call. I'll be out wit' the guys."

"Okay! Bye, Dad!" Christine told him before the two parted ways.

When she first entered her new base, she was met with an empty room with a rather large pile of suitcases along with other belongings, where her own bat and suitcase could soon be found partially buried in.

Christine let out a sigh as she leaned against a random wall, letting her a hand trace the dull, wide red line painted onto the concrete wall as she looked around the empty room she stood in.

It wasn't long before she was looking towards a doorway where sounds of girls speaking with each other and laughter flowed free like the steady flow of river water.

She was about to enter that particular room when a voice from behind her snapped her from her trance.

"Howdy." Said a red-headed girl. "I take it that you're the new scout 'round here?"

Christine nodded, deciding it was best to not show off her 'up-in-your-face' attitude since the redhead spoke with a laid-back kindness. "Uh- Yea! How-How'd ya guess?"

"You're the only person who's an hour late." The Texan replied, leaning against the cold, somewhat glossy doorway, one hand holding a can of Coke, the other was playing with a lock of her barely abdomen-length hair.

"Oh! Yea! Right- Uh... Sorry 'bout that. It's just this bus I was on got a flat one in the middle of nowhere and-" The slightly taller Bostonian was cut off.

"It's fine, it happens." The Texan girl shrugged, the hand playing with her hair extended, reaching out for a handshake. "Anyway, m'name's Allison. But you can call me Allie. You?"

Christine reached her hand out, meeting the others in a handshake. "Christine."

"Nice to meet ya, Christine." Allie smiled softly as they shook hands non-formally.

"Yea. You too." Christine nodded as she pulled her hand back.

"D'ya wanna see the others?" Allie asked, going to lead Christine into the room where most of the talking was coming from.

Christine nods. "Yea, sure. I am gonna be livin' here n' all for the next few years after all."

 

** Meanwhile, in the Unarmed Unicorns Bar **

 

All nine of the RED mercenaries sat in a large booth located in the front corner of the town's local bar.

The group was busy with exchanging small talk with each other and drinking alcohol, nothing new.

For the most part at least.

This was the first time when their daughters were brought up while on the same topic of what was going on in their little war that not very many people gave a damn about, little less even knew about.

"I don't know how y'all see it, but sendin' Allie into that base sure as hell felt like the first day I sent my Lil' girl to her first day of school," Engie said after his lips parted from the opening of the beer bottle.

"Agreed, private." The soldier said, more laid back than he typically is.

"Yeah, but I was kinda thinkin' if all our kids got into one big ass fight, which one do you guys think would come out on top?" Scout asked out of the blue after taking a sip of beer. "Well I mean, obviously my kid would come out on top in the end, but like, who'd come in second?"

If looks could kill, Scout would have been brutally and painfully killed by the other eight men sitting in the booth.

Scout's statement even woke a confused Demo up from his alcohol-induced sleep, shooting Scout a drunken death glare after seeing the way his fellow teammates were staring at the boy, regardless of the fact that he had no idea what he had said.

"Scout, if all of our daughters got into a fight, I think we all know who's child would win." Spy said after pulling his cigarette from between his lips.

"Mine!" All nine men exclaimed in unison.

 

** The RED Base **

 

Christine looked around the room, her eyes darting to all of her new teammates, all of who were staring at her.

"Yo wassup?" Was the first thing that escaped Christine's mouth. "I'm the new scout 'round here."

"Ya late." An Australian said in a low voice.

"Nah shit Sherlock," Christine said quietly, that the Australian seemed to hear.

"Okay, let's keep moving!" Allie says with an awkward smile, giving Christine's wrist a sharp tug, pulling her forward before the Australian girl could fire back.

Christine looked behind her to see a girl with raven hair talking to the red-haired Australian.

'Really?!' She couldn't hear the black-haired girl's voice, but lip-reading had become one of Christine's specialties after years of silent conversations across rooms back in RIMU.

Christine turned her head back ahead of her after almost tripping before focusing on following the short Texan pulling her along.

"Hey, Blake!" Allie called to another new member of the team, who was leaning on the wall. "Meet Christine!"

"Yo." Was the first thing that came out of the Bostonian's mouth. "I'm Christine!"

"Hello, Christine!" Blake said, reaching out for a handshake, or at least what looked like a handshake because it quickly turned into a head-butt once Christine took the other's rough hand in her own.

Christine backed up a bit after impact, her vision clouded, she could hear Allie's voice, however, her hearing was as blurry as her vision.

She reached a hand up, feeling something beneath her nose, only to find it was bleeding as her vision and hearing returned.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking away from her hand to see Blake.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to head-butt ya." The dark-haired said before Christine gave her teammate a small nod.

"It's okay," Christine spoke, deciding not to ask how the hell that was meant to not be a head-butt. "I kinda got that impression."

"But onto another, very important topic..." Christine started. "No offense or anythin', but like, are you a he or a she? Or neither is definitely an option, seein' as that's how some people roll now."

Blake chuckled softly, unzipping the baggy red jacket she wore, pulling it back to reveal more of the undershirt she wore underneath, turning to the side.

"Well... If these bad boys of mine don't say anything, then you need to get your eyes checked because I'm clearly not flat chested. Trust me." The young soldier slapped her chest, Christine coughed, trying not to vomit while cringing to death internally.

"Oh my god, Blake!" Allie face-palmed. "You don't need to show off your rack to someone to prove you're female!"

"And that really doesn't help anything, Blake." Christine started.

"Because there are people who, y'know... Identify with things differently than what's in their pants, or shirts. And from what I've seen, a good number of them will publicly execute ya if ya don't get it right..."

"Yeah, and you can zip your jacket back up, please and thank you." Allie sighed.

Blake rolled her eyes, following the redhead's request. "I don't get what bothers you so much about an undershirt, or the reality that I have tits or both."

"Neither," Allie says simply. "It's just I introduce you to someone, she asked a simple question and you show off your rack, which really wasn't even a straight answer."

"Did you just call me flat chested?!" Blake shot the Texan a strange look.

Allie rolled her eyes. "How the hell did you come to that conclusion?! Christine even said pretty much the same thing as I did and you didn't say jack! Right, Christine?!"

The two girls looked to where Christine was standing, only to find she wasn't standing there anymore.

 

** The Unarmed Unicorns Bar **

 

"MY SON, I-I MEAN DAUGHTER, WOULD WHOOP ALL YOUR MAGGOT'S CHILDREN  EASIER THAN IT WAS FOR AMERICA TO WIN THE VIETNAM WAR!"  Soldier yelled across the table, standing up and slamming his fists against the table.

"That's real funny,  Soldier, because America lost the Vietnam War!" Engie stood up with his hands on the table, leaning into the face of the man across from him.

"YOU'RE WRONG, MAGGOT!" Soldier shouted right into the Texan's face. "AMERICA HAS NEVER LOST A WAR SINCE IT WAS ESTABLISHED TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO!"

Engie rolls his eyes, plopping back down into his seat, having no desire to correct the man. "Whatever you say, Solly."

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BASIC AMERICAN FACTS!" Soldier rambled on. "YOU PROBABLY AREN'T EVEN AMERICAN! YOU MUST BE A MEXICAN!"

"I don't even speak fluent Spanish!" Engie fired back, returning to his feet.

"SORRY MAGGOT, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! I SPEAK AMERICAN!" Soldier snarled at the shorter man.

Engie groans, suddenly coming up with a plan. "Let me just clarify, you think I'm an illegal immigrant from Mexico?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Soldier roared.

"Oh, that's funny, you said you didn't understand Mexican speak," Engie said as a smirk pulled at his lips.

The Soldier's entire face suddenly contorted into pure terror.

"I'M ONE OF THEM!!!" He screamed, running away in a fit of hysterical sobs.

Engie sat down, rolling his eyes as several of his teammates, particularly Scout, laughed at their teammate's stupidity.

"Do any of y'all remember what we were talking about before all that?" Engie asked the group.

"Ja, it was which one of our children would win a brawl!" Medic exclaimed. "Which is a useless discussion because I think we all know which child would win, between your child and Soldier's!"

Engie opened his mouth to say it would be his own child, but the doctor spoke first. "Neither! My daughter would come out on top!"

"What is she going to do? Heal them to death?" Spy asked, tapping at the cigarette trapped between his middle and index finger with his thumb.

Medic growled to himself quietly, opening his mouth to defend his daughter's honor, but Heavy spoke up before him.

"Net, Doctor's daughter is best friend to mine," Heavy says, seated next to his Medic. "Doctor's daughter heals my Sasha while my Sasha breaks all of your babies' faces."

"No, Heavy, we are talking theoretically here. As in this is a 'what if' situation." Spy explains, slipping the cigarette between his lips for a few seconds. "And the 'what if' is what if it was every girl for themselves. No friendships apply."

"Then it ain't realistic," Engie speaks up. "It's theoretical, but we're still tryin' to stay somewhat realistic, partner."

Spy rolls his eyes. "Scout said it was every girl for herself."

Scout looked up from doodling on the local advertisements of the paper place mat in front of him, beginning to click it repeatedly, looking at the other men staring at him. "What?"

"Did you say it'd be every girl for herself?" Engie asked, arms crossed.

"Uh..." Scout trailed off, looking at the circle of teammates around the booth. "Yea! Of course! Because my Christine doesn't need no one to help her beat all of your kids!"

"That's a double negative, boy," Engie speaks with a smirk. "What'ch you just said was that she does need someone to help beat the children of the other men and me."

"You know what I meant!" Scout barks back. "Besides, what's your kid supposed to do?! Kill my kid with math equations?! She doesn't look like she has enough muscle to pick up a wrench!" 

"Oh believe me, boy, she can build one hell of a sentry!" Engie says, smirking. "And I can go to sleep every night knowin' my baby is going to college and getting a good job somewhere, unlike yours who prolly had trouble making it through kindergarten till she was forced to be graduated."

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" Scout yelled at the engineer, leaping across the table that held him back a bit, causing him to land in the middle, nearly knocking beers over.

Scout was pulled back onto his seat by one of his fellow mercs, each of whose eyes started to dart around to the men surrounding each silently.

It didn't take long for the energy of Scout's anger and the Engie's uncalled for comment to fuel an outburst, causing the rest of the mercs around the table to start yelling aggressively across the table at each other.

 

** The RED Base **

 

Christine stood awkwardly, alone near a wall.

She looked for someone to talk to who hopefully wouldn't flash her with their own covered (almost) flat chest yet also looked nice and welcoming.

She sighed, not really seeing anyone who fit the definition very well who wasn't Allie.

"But do you think... You know... That my papa is having an affair with your dad?" Christine can't help but pick up on the rather interesting-sounding conversation of the two foreign girls standing closest to her.

"Nein, Sasha, why do we have to go over this  _now_ , of all times, and how many times do I have to go over this with you!?" The shorter of the two replied in a loud whisper. "They're just friends! Like us! My dad doesn't even like ana-"

"Hilda! Look at how little this child is!" The Russian exclaimed once she noticed the nearby Bostonian, cutting her friend off.

"Oh, mein Gott, they've sent us a fetus." The German said, leaning forward to see around the Russian.

"Uh... Hi?" Christine said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to the two foreigners.

"What's your name?" The Russian asked, leaning against the nearby wall.

"I-I'm Christine." She said simply, rather intimidated by the girl's height and muscular build. "What's yours?"

"I am Sasha." The Russian said. "And next to me is Hilda. RED2's leader."

"Hallo!" The German smiled, giving a small wave. "Can ask you a question?"

"Sure!" Christine nods. "I mean, you are the team leader and all."

"How old  _are_  you exactly?" The German asked. "I mean... You look young."

"Thirteen." She replied. "My birthday was just last June."

" _Mein Gott_ , who thought it was a good idea to send you here?" Hilda asks, in a state of disbelief. "Und how did you graduate so young?"

"Well I mean, first of all, scouts graduate the youngest, so there's that," Christine replied, feeling almost offended. "And second, I uh... Don't know, they just wanted to send me here I guess."

"I thought scouts graduate at fourteen," Hilda says. "Were you at the top of your graduating class or something?"

Christine shrugged. "I dunno, I guess."

"Well, anyway, we can worry about this later." Hilda starts. "How about we have our first team meeting? It would be good to know everyone's name und a little bit about them, ja?"

 

** The Unarmed Unicorns Bar **

 

 **"Yes, 911? There is a man who is trying to kill himself in the bathroom!"**  A Hispanic man says quickly in Spanish, his native language.  **"Yes, he has a rifle in his mouth and is sobbing about being Mexican! Please send the police quickly!"**

 **"Yes, he is a white, American man."**  He says, before going on to describing what the sobbing man at his feet was wearing.   

 **"My social security number? Why do you need my social security number?! We are in America!"** The man growls, gripping his phone tighter before just abruptly hanging up the phone and looking at the ground. 

"Excuse me, sir?" The man kneeled to Soldier's level. "Please do not kill yourself. That would give my family's bar a bad name. Please go home and-" 

"SHUT UP PEDRO!" Soldier peered at the other man. "WE ARE IN A FREE COUNTRY!"

The other man, whose name wasn't Pedro opened his mouth to speak, but instead got a mouthful of all-American fist.  

The Soldier stood up, now he was the one looking down at Not-Pedro. 

He grabbed the shorter man by the collar and lifted him to the very tips of his toes, thinking about what he should say or do. 

He ended up throwing the man backward, into the sink.

Not-Pedro groaned in pain, rubbing his now sore lower back, he looked up at Soldier only to be grabbed again. 

Soldier kicked the door open and went to throw the man out until an empty shot glass that was thrown and missed its original target. 

Luckily it didn't hit his face hard enough to shatter on impact, but it still pissed him off. 

He let out a low growl, throwing Not-Pedro to the floor and stomping into the middle of the huge barfight, scanning the room for Scout. 

He actually had no idea who actually threw the glass, he just assumed it was him because Scout is the one who throws the most crap around on the battlefield. He seemed like the most logical person to blame, to Soldier at least. 

Once Soldier spotted the boy, who was busy punching Engie in the face, he stomped his way over to him before grabbing Scout by the back of his neck, pulling him away from Engie. 

Soldier turned the Scout around so they were facing each other. 

"What the-" Scout was cut off when Soldier kicked him in the unmentionables. 

The boy responded with a yelp and went to cover where the pain was with his hands, only to receive a knee to the stomach and getting the wind knocked out of him. 

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, SON!" Soldier shouted directly into the boy's face while he tried to breathe. 

Scout tried to take a swing at Soldier's face, but Soldier slammed his helmet-protected head into Scout's forehead before he could even finish raising his fist. 

Scout stared at Soldier blankly for a few seconds before descending to the floor. 

Soldier looked down at the unconscious batter, a smirk making an appearance on his face. 

He looked up to see Engie staring at him, not really knowing how to react to the whole situation. 

 "Thanks, Sol-" He reached his hand out for some type of friendly handshake, only to receive a fist straight into the center of the face. 

Engie growled and returned the punch with his gloved hand. 

Soldier stumbled back a bit, stunned, straight into Heavy's back. 

Heavy glared at him while repeatedly punching his friend, the Medic in the face and chest. He simply raised his free arm and shoved Soldier to the floor. 

Soldier was able to catch a glimpse of Demo drunkenly swinging a beer bottle around, hitting nothing but the air while slurring curses and insults at no one in particular before Engie's boot hit the Soldier square in the cheek.

He quickly buried his face into his elbow for protection but wasn't long before Heavy turned around and noticed what was happening. Before Soldier knew it, Engie, Heavy, and Medic had teamed up and started to kick his body repeatedly.

With a swift kick from the Soldier, Medic fell to the floor and he smiled triumphantly until Heavy's next kick went in between his somewhat spread legs. 

"You do not hurt Doctor!" Heavy snarled at him, even though he was punching his doctor not even ten minutes ago. 

"BUT YOU WERE JUST-" Soldier received another kick in the same spot. "AH! MY BALLS!"

Soldier looked up to see he could easily crawl under the booth table in front of him, so he did, crawling over the unconscious Scout in the process. 

Once he got under there, he sat next to Pyro, who had a lighter in one hand, a napkin in the other. 

Soldier gave him a friendly smile. "Hello, Pyro! What are you up to?" 

Pyro tilted his head, speaking words that were muffled by his mask before attempting to light his jacket on fire with the lighter.   

Soldier screamed before pushing Pyro away and running out from under the table and to the main entrance of the bar. 

He threw the door open before quickly slamming it closed when he saw two police officers standing there. 

"IT'S THE COPS!" Soldier screamed to the whole bar.

In less than a second, Pyro poked their head out from under the table, Demo stopped swinging at nothing, Scout woke up, Sniper and Spy stopped beating each other and simply held each other by the scruff of the neck, and Heavy, Medic, and Engie stopped throwing kicks and punches to each other. All eyes were on Soldier.   

"RUN!" Soldier shouted, and just as quickly as his team looked at him, they all made a break for the back door. Soldier followed his team, tripping over Not-Pedro in the process.

"GOD DAMNIT MEXICO!" Soldier growled, kicking Not-Pedro several times in the chest, only stopping when the police broke the door down, originally expecting to talk a man out of killing himself for thinking he's Mexican.   

Soldier quickly ran out of the back door the rest of his team used when he heard the door come down. 

The team ran around the back of the bar, to the van they took to get there in the first place. 

Sniper jumped into the driver's seat and hit the gas, driving off and almost leaving Soldier behind in the process. 

A wave of relief came to them when they realized the police didn't even try to follow them, which was followed by a wave apologies.

It would take about a half hour before the team would reach their base. 

 

** The RED Base **

 

"Hallo everyone, und welcome to the team." The new team's leader, Hilda greeted as everyone sat around the table for the first team meeting, most of the others said a 'hello' back.

"I know a few of you, but there are some new faces," Hilda said, looking at her new team. "So to start off, we'll go around the circle and one by one, you'll say your name, class and one fact about yourself. I'll start." 

"My name is Dr. Hilda Ludwig, I am the team's Medic." She starts, hesitating to think of a fact. "Und one fact about myself is that I like blood and gore." 

The others stared at her blankly for a moment, until she motioned to the Russian to her right.

"I am Sasha, I am heavy and Hilda is my best friend," Sasha said with crossed arms. "And da, my breasts are real, so no one has to bother asking about them." 

"So how big are-" Blake started to ask but was cut off when Hilda told the brownish-red headed girl to the right of Sasha to take her turn. 

"G'day, my full name's, uh, Audreyleeann, but everyone calls me Aussie." She said rather quickly while tapping her fingers on her leg.  "I'm the new Sniper 'round here, and, uh, there's nothing interesting about me." 

"You can't say nothing, at least say something, Australisch," Hilda says. "Like maybe something you've done, your favorite band or book, or something." 

Aussie leaned back in her chair a bit and thought for a few moments. "Well, uh, I have a, uh, pet Platypus named, uh, Mr. Kibbles..."

"There we go, Australisch." Hilda smiles softly, playing with a lock of waist length hair. "Next!" 

"Bonjour, mon nom est Belle, I am one of your spies." An ebony haired girl says. "Et un fait sur moi is that if you want to get me a gift for Christmas or something, just buy me makeup, but I do not accept anything worth less than one hundred dollars."      

"Would you accept an English class for Christmas or something?" Aussie asked under her breath, but the over-dressed spy was able to catch what she said. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, prostituée?" Belle asked the Austrailian calmly. 

"Moving on!" Hilda called over the two before things could get out of hand. 

"Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is having a great day!" Another French girl spoke up with a rather pleasant tone of voice. "My name is Jade, I am your other spy and Belle is my big sister and she is my favorite person!" 

"She seems bubbly," Christine whispered to Blake. "Like, the fake kind of bubbly." 

"You think?" Blake whispered back. 

"C'mon you two, she's just trying to be friendly." Allison scolded them in a whisper. 

"You're not-" Christine cut herself off when she saw the next person start speaking.  

She has to do a double take when she saw the next girl's ponytail because it looked like an open flame at first glance. 

She would've paid more attention to what she was saying if the fiery-haired girl's gas mask didn't muffle her words. 

Everyone just watched her speak as if they knew what she was saying, and there was a short silence after she finished speaking. 

"Okay, did anyone get anything she just said?" Christine asked. "Or am I goin' deaf or somethin'?" 

"Ah dinnae ken, but ah think she said somethin' about likin' unicorns or somethin' or other." The girl sitting next to the gas-masked girl said. 

"I don't know either but I think she also dropped the 'f' bomb," Blake said with a slight shrug. 

"So let's call her Bleep!" Christine suddenly exclaimed. "How does that sound to Ya?"

Gas mask girl nods in approval, clapping her hands a bit. 

"Okay, now that we have that sorted out, the next person can go," Hilda says. 

"Ello, ah am Sarah n' ah am the team demo!" She said, full of energy. "A fact about myself is that ah am addicted to caffeine, or that's what my mum and my twin sis tell me all the time." 

Next up was Blake. 

"I'm Blake, your Solly." She says with a  sly smirk and crossed arms. "And I'm a girl since some people can't tell if I am one or not." 

Christine was next, she inhaled as she straightened her baseball cap. 

"Yo, my name's Christine, and uh, it looks like I'm the new scout 'round here." She said, quickly trying to come up with a fact. "And, I uh, like baseball. The Red Sox are my favorite team and stuff."

"Okay, and last but not least, we have you," Hilda said, and soon all eyes were on Allie. 

"Howdy, I'm Allison Conagher, the engineer. Y'all can just call me Allie.  And a fact about myself is that I graduated from RIMU two years earlier than most people who are in my class, and I was the valedictorian  out of my class of 50,000." Allie says with a pleasant demeanor. 

"Okay, well, that should be everyone," Hilda says, checking to see if she missed anyone. "Well,  once again welcome to the team everyone, there's snacks and drinks in the kitchen if you're hungry, and I think we're all going to have a great year."

A few minutes after everyone disbursed, mainly to the kitchen, the mercs had arrived back at the base. 

"We're back!" Soldier called to the girls as they came to see the mercs entering. 

"Hi, dad!" They all called in unison. 

"Wait... What the  _hell_ happened?" Is the next question that was thrown at the group. 

 


End file.
